wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Dance! (album)
'''Dance, Dance! '''is a Wiggles album released on September 2, 2016. A companion DVD was released in December 2016. Description The world’s most popular children’s group, The Wiggles are back with their brand new album, “Dance, Dance”, the fanciest and danciest album you’ll hear! Whether you’re doing an Irish jig or a highland fling, you’ll simply want to dance and sing! From “Hula, Hula, Baby” to “The Shimmie Shake!”, it’s a “Wiggly Party”, come along and partake! Dance, Dance with Anthony, Emma, Lachy, Simon and all your wiggly friends! Tracklist # Dance, Dance! (Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) # The Shimmie Shake (John Field, Paul Field) # Wiggly Party (Craig Abercrombie, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page) # Do the Skeleton Skat (Lachlan Gillespie) # Do the Propeller! (Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field) # Rubber Boots (Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) # A Frog Went A Walking On A Summer's Day (Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) # Wiggletto (Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) # Little Dingo (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) # Hula Hula Baby (Peter O'Doherty) # Banjo Breakdown (Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) # Captain Feathersword (He Loves To Dance) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) # The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) (Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) # Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York (Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) # St. Patrick's Day (Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) # The Liberton Boys Polka (Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) # Poor Old Michael Finnegan (Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) # Simon Says (Trad Arr. Anthony Field, Simon Pryce) # A Taste Of Joplin (Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Samuel McFadden, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins) Musicians * Vocals - Jackie Barnes, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Paul Paddick, Emma Watkins * Drums - Jackie Barnes, Jae Nelson, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitars - Oliver Brian, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Keyboards - Oliver Brian, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Samuel McFadden * Trumpet - Ray Cassar * Bagpipes - Anthony Field * Percussion - Jackie Barnes, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Steve Pace, Emma Watkins * Irish Hard Shoe - Emma Watkins * Clapping - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Whistling - Lachlan Gillespie Staff * Producer - Anthony Field * Engineer - Alex Keller * Composers - Murray Cook, Peter O'Doherty, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Samuel McFadden, Simon Pryce, Greg Page and Emma Watkins * Arrangers - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Lyricists - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Greg Page and Emma Watkins Trivia * It took about two years for the Wiggles to record this album. Gallery Album Promo DanceDance!AlbumPromo.png|Title card DanceDance!AlbumPromo2.png|Anthony DanceDance!AlbumPromo3.png|Emma DanceDance!AlbumPromo4.png|Lachy DanceDance!AlbumPromo5.png|Simon DanceDance!AlbumPromo6.png|The Wiggles DanceDance!AlbumPromo7.png DanceDance!AlbumPromo8.png Album Recording AnthonyField,SamMcFaddenandLachlanGillespie.jpg|Anthony, Sam and Lachy TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork-Recording.jpg|"Tapping on the Sidewalks of New York" St.Patrick'sDay-Recording.png|"St. Patrick's Day" EmmaWatkinsTapDancing.png|Emma tap dancing EmmaTapDancing.png|Emma tap dancing Dance,DanceAlbumRecording.jpg SimonPryceRecordingtheDance,DanceAlbum.jpg|Simon recording the album TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)Recording.png|"The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)Recording2.png|Lachy playing the piano Category:Wiggles albums Category:2016 albums Category:2016 Category:New Wiggles